N'entrez pas dans la Chambre des secrets
by BathildaTourdecrack
Summary: "Vous aimez le bon goût ? Le charme, l'érotisme? Venez découvrir le catalogue coquin de Madame Tourdecrack et laissez vous emporter par ses écrits tumultueux qui vous feront rêv-... Bon, c'est du sexe. Trash. Sale. Et vous adorerez." - par la correctrice anonyme.
_**Cette histoire va détruire votre enfance.**_

* * *

 _ **Albus et la Baguette de Sureau**_

* * *

Longue. Très longue.

Voilà ce qui caractérisait le mieux la baguette de Sureau selon le super-centenaire qui la regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Si longue…

Délaissant un instant du regard l'objet de sa convoitise, il reporta son attention sur la page ouverte du _Manuel de masturbation à l'usage des séniles_ qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« _La baguette de Sureau est connue pour sa puissance, considérée comme supérieure à toutes les autres baguettes jamais fabriquées_ », pouvait-on lire dans la rubrique « Celles qui s'empoignent bien, celles qui vous font du bien ».

Délicatement posée dans son écrin en velours vert, lequel reposait sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, la baguette avait franchement fière allure. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Albus Dumbledore en cet instant. Elle était si longue et si… sombre.

« _La baguette est constituée d'un bois sombre provenant d'un arbuste, le sureau_ … »

Oh oui, tellement sombre. Comme la peau d'un bel éphèbe.

« … _et contient un crin de queue de Sombral_ »

La queue… de Sombral. Le vieil homme déglutit. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes du parchemin.

« _Le manche est agrémenté de deux petites sphères très proches l'une de l'autre_. »

Des boules. Deux belles boules rondes. Il commençait à serrer les doigts si fortement à l'intérieur de ses paumes, que ses jointures blanchissaient.

« _Sa fidélité à son maître diffère de celle des baguettes normales_. »

La respiration saccadée, il porta ses mains tremblantes contre sa robe de sorcier pour en essuyer la moiteur.

La fidélité avait toujours été quelque chose de précieux pour le professeur ancestral. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait supporté l'infidélité, mais il n'avait malheureusement connu que ça avec son cher et tendre Gellert Grindelwald. Il voyait encore son image en rêve, son corps long et filiforme….. allongé entre les cuisses de sa sœur Ariana.

Ce pauvre Albus qui ne voulait s'offrir qu'au grand amour…

Quel traumatisme… Et quelle frustration !

Alors, savoir que l'objet de sa convoitise ne jurerait que par lui avait légèrement tendance à… l'exciter.

« _En effet, une baguette aura généralement tendance à être fidèle à son maître et pourra éventuellement accepter qu'un membre_ (…) _ou que quelqu'un l'ayant désarmé l'utilise._ »

Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant, incertain d'avoir bien saisi le sens de la phrase.

« La baguette accepte qu'un _membre_ … l'utilise », prononça-t-il à voix haute, comme pour mieux réaliser la portée de ces mots. « Elle accepte qu'on… », répéta-t-il en levant le regard vers le bout de bois, les yeux soudain aussi ronds que les assiettes en porcelaine qui recouvraient les murs du bureau d'Ombrage.

Ce fut ainsi que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps flancha.

Ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha le livre et porta vivement les mains à l'élastique de son bas de pyjama avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Écartant ces-dernières, il prit appui contre le bureau en bois de cerisier en portant son poids sur l'avant de ses cuisses et souleva l'arrière de sa robe de sorcier d'une main, tandis que l'autre empoignait prestement la baguette de Sureau.

« A toi de jouer, ma douce », dit-il au bout de bois en le plaçant à l'entrée de son anus.

D'un coup sec, il l'enfonça jusqu'au fond de son rectum.

« Aïe. Ouille », grimaça-t-il à deux reprises, quandles boules de la baguette se frottèrent douloureusement contre les parois de ses sphincters, laissant une sensation de brûlure sur leur passage.

Il laissa son corps s'habituer à l'intrusion quelques instants et entama une série de va-et-vient à mesure que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa tête basculait en arrière.

« Huhhh… Huhhhh… », jouissait-il, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux plissés, ce qui lui donnait un air de tortue en plein coït.

Par les burnes de Merlin ! Ces petites sphères - que dis-je, ces grosses sphères- lui procuraient encore plus de sensations que les boules de vif d'or (la version sorcière des boules de geisha) que le vieux Rusard lui avait offert pour son érection cognait durement contre la tranche en bois du bureau, augmentant la sensation de pression tout aussi douloureuse qu'agréable.

Alors que ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de sa main tenant fermement la baguette de bois, il imagina la pointe de l'objet magique, profondément enfoncée dans son derrière, cracher des étincelles à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui augmenterait sans aucun doute son plaisir, pourtant déjà grand.

Ralentissant la cadence, il réajusta sa position et se pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

« Oh flûte, une baguette sert à ça après tout», décida-t-il en cambrant les hanches. « Enervatum ! » lança-t-il alors, sans arrêter les mouvements de va-et-vient.

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit du bout de la baguette, fit trembler l'intérieur de ses fesses et ricocha contre les parois de sa prostate. Surpris par le plaisir foudroyant qui le prit soudain, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre contre la table.

« Oh, oui, oui, oui, oh oui ! » cria-t-il comme une litanie sans fin, qui le laissa pantois une longue minute.

Se sentant prêt à jouir une dernière fois, il se redressa difficilement et empoigna son érection avec sa main libre, sans arrêter d'activer l'autre entre ses fesses et l'obligeant ainsi à une contorsion quelque peu difficile qui étira ses muscles flétris –au repos depuis une soixantaine d'années-, et lui faisant presque regretter de ne pouvoir contenter sa verge avec l'aide d'un troisième participant…

« Nom d'un hippogriffe ! » cria-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle image surgissait dans son esprit à l'apogée de son plaisir. « Oh oui, un hippogriffe ! Un hippogriffe et ses grosses fesses bien… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le souffle court et les oreilles aux aguets, en entendant des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier tournant, en colimaçon, qui menait à la pièce dans laquelle il s'adonnait en cet instant à de houleux ébats avec un objet inanimé.

« Albus ? » fit soudain une voix aiguë, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

« Oh ! » lâcha promptement l'homme à la barbe, les yeux soudain agrandis d'horreur. « N'entrez pas, Minerva ! » cria-t-il, tout en se jetant précipitamment derrière une colonne en pierre.

Se sentant pris au piège et son pénis encore en érection, il plaça la baguette de Sureau humide entre la raie de ses fesses et rabattit vivement sa robe de sorcier pour dissimuler la honteuse besogne à laquelle il s'adonnait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ? » demanda-t-il enfin, tentant inutilement de reprendre un minimum de contenance alors que la vieille femme entrait dans la pièce.

Se déplacer avec une érection et une baguette retenue par la pression de ses fesses fut quelque peu problématique, aussi fit-il à peine deux enjambées avant de s'accouder contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau. Quand McGonagall se positionna à deux mètres de lui et sonda son visage de ses yeux de chat, il avait les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Et bien ? » insista-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol, dans l'espoir de détourner rapidement la conversation vers la raison de la présence de son amie et collègue en ce lieu.

La directrice de Gryffondor l'observa d'un œil suspicieux pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, agacée.

« Des élèves se sont encore introduits dans la chambre des secrets pour s'adonner à des obscénités », accusa le professeur de métamorphose, avec une expression outrée.

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est franchement honteux et répugnant, Albus ! Il faut obligatoirement faire cesser ces agissements ! »

Le vieux directeur pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment se dépêtrer de cette situation sans se faire démasquer.

« Oui… » Dit-il en déglutissant. « Et bien… Allez-y Minerva. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Quand la vieille Gryffondor se tourna à nouveau vers lui, l'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« Vous devez terminer quelque chose ? De la paperasse ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je peux vous aider, ainsi nous irons plus vite… »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien ma chère », fit-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un geste de la main pour la convaincre de prendre congé.

Le sourire forcé qu'il afficha dut cependant le trahir puisque sa compagne le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, avant de soupirer.

« Albus », commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel. « Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire… »

* * *

 _ **La suite au prochain épisode… (Si vous aimez les threesome entre serpentard et que vous rêvez de voir Hermione se faire plaisir avec le calamar géant, vous serez servis !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a fait rire. Cela flatterait mon égo qui n'assume pas avoir écrit ce torchon…**_

 _ **En vous remerciant xD**_


End file.
